


Did you hear about all the dick Iwaizumi got last night?

by punching_potato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slight Spanking, Use of first names, im sorry mom, oikawa be sneaky, rip toorus ass, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: The baes had a steamy night, but Oiks spread some pics! *gasp*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what happened here.
> 
> ps im getting a beta reader soon so !!

Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of his phone going off at an alarming rate.

Sighing he untangled himself from a sleeping Oikawa to silence the damn thing.

He has a shocking amount of texts and snapchats, seemingly coming from every single person in Japan.

“Iwa-chan, where’d you go?”, Oikawa mumbles, obviously distressed over the lack of cuddles he was receiving.

 

After opening his texts, Iwaizumi’s head whipped to his lover. “You took photos last night!”

Oikawa groaned and rolled over, “Iwa-chan it’s too early for this. Besides I’m sore.”

Iwaizumi continued his rant. “Not only that you sent them to everyone! Shittykawa, what the fuck!”

Groaning, Oikawa shifted into a sitting position, “Iwa-chan you should be flattered! Now everyone knows how **_great_** you are in bed.”

Iwaizumi hung his head, “God, I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

 

In defeat, Iwaizumi dropped his phone to the floor and slumped back into bed.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Please say something nice about me at my funeral, I’ll be off to die now.”

 

Oikawa hopped atop his boyfriend, shaking him. “Iwa-chan you can’t die! Who’s going to spike my tosses? Who am I going to watch alien movies with? Who is going to give me cuddles when I’m feeling sad?”

When Iwaizumi didn’t respond, Oikawa took it a step further.

Leaning so his mouth was next to Iwa’s ear, Oikawa whispered, “Hajime, who’s going to spank me when I’m naughty?”

 

Iwaizumi quickly sat up, so he was face-to-face with a smirking Oikawa.

“That reminds me Tooru, you’ve been a bad boy haven’t you? Sharing pictures like that baby.”

Oikawa gulped.

 

**#riptoorusass2k17**


End file.
